


雏菊（二十七番外，全肉）

by loveran



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveran/pseuds/loveran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了满足你们的私欲（雾, 划掉），把两句扩成了一章，整个人都不好了（大雾）。祖国的花骨朵们请自觉回避好么我不想被抓走（手动doge）<br/>真的是全肉，祝食用愉快！</p>
            </blockquote>





	雏菊（二十七番外，全肉）

* * *

**“如果我教你，你会是个好学生吗？”Taylor挑起女孩的下颌，顺着紧绷的线条抚至耳根。**  
**“大家都说我是个天才。”**

 

Taylor笑笑没再说话，圈住Karlie细长的脖颈把女孩拉进另一个深吻。

Karlie含住Taylor软糖般的下唇吮吻，Taylor则用舌尖描摹着Karlie上唇的线条，四片唇瓣像是比赛一般互相纠缠。渐渐地，Karlie不再满足于简单的唇与唇的亲密，探出小舌卷住Taylor刚想缩回去的舌尖，顺便灵蛇般地挤入了女孩的齿间，邀请它与自己跳上一曲华尔兹。

Taylor被突如其来的热情打乱了节奏，口腔内被侵略的感觉让她有些慌乱，呼吸也失了节奏，似乎有电光顺着Karlie的唇舌传给了自己，沿着喉管一路向下，点燃了腹部的火种。

Karlie的舌尖缓缓扫过身下人的齿根，在感觉到对方不自觉地配合时顽皮地躲开；在Taylor想要轻咬它以示惩罚时又突然加重力度狠狠舔过柔软的内壁。

Taylor被Karlie吻得头晕脑胀，体内的火苗越发热烈，她怀疑这亲吻如果继续下去自己几乎就要得到第一次高潮了。金发女孩轻轻使劲推了推Karlie的肩膀，让自己和那个点火的家伙拉开了点距离。

“怎么了？”Karlie有点困惑，又担心自己是不是做错了什么，一双眼睛混着激动和迷茫。

Taylor平复了一下自己的呼吸，脸红得要命：“我想你已经有了个不错的开始。”

“Oh…”听到Taylor的回应，Karlie笑得既害羞又骄傲，“所以，接下来是？”

女孩低头看着Taylor伸出白皙的手指沿着脖子滑到了自己睡衣的扣子上却又不动手解开，了然地眯了眯眼。

Karlie灵活的唇舌再一次回到Taylor身上，从嘴角吻到耳根，含住小巧的耳垂吮吸轻咬，感觉到身下人一下紧绷起来的身体才不舍地离开那一小块软肉。Taylor一手攀住棕发女孩的肩头一手按住那头蓬乱的长发，自己则微扬起头，向Karlie发出无声的邀请。湿软的小舌在下颌和胸骨间的路途上留下亮晶晶的痕迹，最终停在了Taylor的颈窝。

“Baby, 你闻起来好像糖果。”Karlie的小虎牙微微用力咬住Taylor扑扑跳动的动脉，手指已经探进了睡衣下摆，在女孩紧致的腰线上来回摩挲，惹得身下人儿一阵又一阵颤抖着。

“嗯…”Taylor已经有些说不出话，只能轻哼一声。

Karlie用牙齿和舌尖解开了Taylor上身的衣扣，女孩沐浴过后凝脂一般的身体让她情不自禁地贴了过去。她承认自己曾经无数次想象过这副情景，但真的和Taylor赤裸相对时还是被女孩的美夺去了呼吸

Karlie的双手绕到Taylor背后将女孩抱起，两个人面对面拥抱着坐在床上。棕发女孩的薄唇贴着Taylor的锁骨从右至左一路吻过，双手也沿着小腹向上经过肋骨抚至肩膀，将已是半挂在Taylor身上的睡衣彻底褪下。而后Karlie终于缓缓吻上了Taylor的胸口，温热的舌尖在左边一侧淡红的乳首打着转。

Taylor因为这温柔的刺激闭起眼嘤咛一声，抱住了Karlie的头把她按向自己，同时挺了挺胸膛，像向诸神进献一般虔诚的把自己拱手让出。火苗越来越旺，Taylor的整个身子仿佛被置于火上，烧得她难受，她在渴望一泓冰泉。

带着薄茧的指尖攀上了另一侧的柔软轻轻揉捏着，Taylor觉得胸口胀得发疼，乳尖摩擦着Karlie掌心的感觉让她湿得一塌糊涂。

“Kar…Kar…”金发女孩的手指胡乱抚着Karlie的后背，似乎这样能让自己好受些。

“我的宝贝，还需要我怎么做？”Karlie坏心眼地含着Taylor胸前的宝石，说话间仍不忘用牙齿轻咬住舔舐。

“Oh My…”Taylor用力咬着下唇不让自己发出太过大声的呻吟，一只手抓住了Karlie的右手手腕将它向下拉去。“I…I need you.”

这再明显不过的提示让Karlie轻笑出声，她抱着Taylor的腰让她重新躺倒在床上，在双唇不离开女孩温暖肌肤的情况下摸索着睡裤的边缘连同最后一道遮蔽一起剥离Taylor的身体。

Karlie微微撑起身子看着一丝不挂的Taylor躺在自己身下，白净的皮肤上因为情动和自己的亲吻覆上了淡粉色，修长的双腿微微交叉，似乎因为害羞而遮挡着什么。棕发女孩全然忘了该怎么继续，只这么愣愣地看着。Taylor被Karlie盯得害臊起来，面色酡红地抬手揪住Karlie的睡衣领子把女孩拉回到自己身上，飞快地解开扣子为她脱下那层衣料，又张嘴咬上了女孩诱人的锁骨。

尖细的刺痛感把Karlie从出神的状态拉了回来，她的女孩着急起来可爱得像只炸毛的小猫。Karlie安抚似的低头吻住了企图还要继续撕咬的红唇，摩挲着吐出一句“别着急”，右手时轻时重地按压着Taylor的小腹，慢慢蹭到了她已经湿透的腿间。

“Oh God…”

略粗糙的指尖刚刚触到那片柔软的湿热，两个人几乎同时呻吟出声。Karlie缓缓地在缝隙中滑动着骨节分明的手指，那儿湿润得让她几乎感觉不到任何阻碍。

“Baby, you’re so wet…”Karlie把热得灼人的气息吐在Taylor耳中，惹得Taylor越发用力地抱住了她。她就快要被烧成灰烬，她需要她。

“Just…fill me…”Taylor用带着点哭腔的声音恳求着。

Karlie的食指率先摸到已经湿得不成样子的入口，才轻轻探入一点就放佛被带着磁力的柔软内壁包裹着吸了进去，Taylor吐出绵长又好像松了一口气似的呻吟，把头埋在Karlie的肩膀上。棕发女孩头一次见到这样主动的Taylor，也是第一次探索那醉人的花园，小心翼翼地在甬道内动了动手指，感觉裹着自己的湿热跟随着节奏律动，Karlie的心脏被一股油然而生的成就感填满。

爱人因为自己情动，这感觉简直不能更美妙。

Karlie又加入了一根手指，掌控着进出的节奏。慢慢按摩拥抱着它们的软肉，一点点滑到深处又缓缓退到入口，这样的动作让Taylor几乎快要呼喊出声。

“Kar…”

“怎么了？”

“快一点…”几缕已经有些汗湿的金发贴在烧得通红的脸颊上，让Taylor有种说不出的风情。

“As you wish.”

Karlie出乎意料地滑下身子，凑近Taylor湿润的花园。感觉到Karlie呼吸打在自己大腿根的Taylor突然害羞起来，想夹紧双腿时却被Karlie有力的手掌按住。

“别动。”温柔中带着点命令的语气让Taylor不禁一抖，还含着Karlie手指的甬道收缩了一下，带来的意外快感让又一声呻吟溢出唇边。

Karlie的薄唇含住那颗已然挺起的珍珠逗弄着，手指也不停歇地在花穴里弯成某个角度进去着。Taylor的味道带着蜂蜜一般的甜腻，她能感觉到通道里的温度越来越高，Taylor的身子也变得越来越软，大腿根和小腹开始不自觉地颤抖。Taylor的手指用力抓着埋在她腿间的棕发，一波又一波的快感让她不知是想推开还是想让Karlie更接近。她只能放任自己愉悦的呻吟越来越短促，也越来越尖锐。

“Karlie, Karlie”念着爱人的名字，Taylor攀上了最终的巅峰。

高个女孩用唇舌安抚着Taylor依然潮湿的花园，等待她从高潮的余韵里恢复过来。她放慢了手指的速度，但并未完全抽出。感觉女孩平静下来后，Karlie俯身贴向依然闭着眼睛的Taylor，轻吻她覆着薄汗的额头。

“希望你能喜欢。”Karlie微笑着看Taylor弯起嘴角。

“有一点小提示，”Taylor睁开眼，幽蓝的瞳孔看着俯在身上的Karlie，伸手把她推倒在床上随后跨坐在女孩小腹，“给你做个示范。”

 

**Well，她的爱人到底是不是天才她不知道，但至少，她学得足够快，也足够好。**


End file.
